This invention relates in general to a dual function cleaning nozzle assembly to be used optionally with a kitchen dish pit for prewashing kitchen utensils for residential or commercial use. Since the invention of kitchen utensils, there has been a need for a simple and efficient way to clean them. Dish towels, sponges, rags, brushes, and steel wool have all been used for many years with varying degrees of success. With the advent of the dishwasher and/or the automated washing machine, many of the problems encountered in cleaning these utensils were apparently solved. However, before these kitchen utensils can be transferred to a dishwasher, they must be prewashed for best results.
Typically, kitchen utensils are prewashed either by spraying water over them or by simply running water over them and then scraping the excess food off of them. After the kitchen utensils are prewashed, they are generally transferred to a dishwasher or to an automated washing machine or to a sink for further washing if done by hand. A major problem with current prewashing techniques is that a significant amount of water is wasted. In fact, this has become a serious problem in many cities and/or communities that are trying to conserve water since it is becoming a scarce commodity.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there exists a need for an improved water nozzle and/or spray head for both residential and commercial use when prewashing dishes. This need has led directly to the development of a combination air and water nozzle assembly for prewashing kitchen/cooking utensils and the like.